Something About Valentine's Day
by Tori Stone
Summary: It's not exactly romantic, per se...they just...I don't know, they're just being couply. Well, my version of couply, anyways. If you're looking for fluffy plotless Valentine's Day one-shots, read this. If you're not...hey, might as well. It's less than 1000 words if you skip the A/N. Why not, right? Rated for a few curse words.


**So it's Valentine's Day and I'm single and whatever so here you go. Something to read. This will probably just get lost in the sea of one-shots that have probably been uploaded today. I don't know, I'm too scared to go out in the general forum right now.**

**So many one-shots.**

**Anyways, this is my take on Valentine's Day. Or, probably, if I had a significant other. But, alas, I don't.**

**Because, let's be real here.**

**Ain't nobody got time for that.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, _Serenity_, or the movie that Sam very vaguely describes later on.**

**Enjoy, you Valentine's Day readers.**

* * *

**Something About Valentine's Day**

**February 14, 2013**

* * *

"Danny, will you turn the TV down? I can't concentrate."

"But this is the best part of the whole movie!"

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"You're twelve. You're a twelve-year-old boy. Turn the TV down."

She paused, fingers hovering over the keyboard, waiting for the volume to decrease. She closed her eyes and counted to thirty. Still no reduction in volume.

"Danny!"

"What? What do you want?"

Sam whirled around in her desk chair, fully aware of the fact that her nostrils were flaring and her eyes were probably flashing dangerously. When they were fifteen, that look would have sent him cowering in fear in a corner in the other room. But now, he merely tilted his head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you, dragon-lady?" He asked, his expression one of boredom.

"What are you even watching?" She demanded, craning her neck to see the screen on the other side of his head.

"_Serenity_."

"Again? You watched it twice yesterday."

"So? It's a good movie. Is there a rule against watching good movies multiple times in one weekend in this apartment that I was not made aware of?"

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. They were toeing that line again, teetering between playful banter and an actual fight. They rarely deteriorated into real fights, though there had been a few close calls lately. She was not in the mood for a fight tonight.

"This report is due to my boss tomorrow morning, and I'm not even half-way done with it. It's ten o'clock at night, and you're blasting _Serenity_ for the third time in less than forty-eight hours. Please, for the love of God, turn the damn television down."

She glanced up at him to find him watching her with a small grin on his face. She froze where she was, recognizing his 'I'm about to tickle the ever-living crap out of you' face, and wondering how futile it would be to try and fight him off. The less she resisted, the faster he would stop, and the sooner she could get back to her report.

But to her complete and utter amazement, Danny turned back toward the television and lowered the volume to a reasonable level. She stared at the back of his head in disbelief, before slowly turning back to her laptop and starting in on her report again. When she did not hear him move for five minutes, she glanced back, just to be sure he was still absorbed in the movie. He was sitting exactly where she left him, still staring at the television.

She finished the report in less than an hour, record timing for her. She emailed the report to her boss and shut her laptop off, standing and stretching. She turned to find the movie was nearing the end. She smiled.

"Scoot over." She ordered. Danny immediately turned his body and held an arm up, his eyes never leaving the movie. Sam practically dove into his side, snuggling up against him with one hand on his chest while he pulled her even closer. She felt him press a sideways kiss on the crown of her head, before they both settled into the movie.

"Your feet are friggin' freezing," Danny whispered in discomfort just a few minutes later. Sam grinned and pressed her toes against his bare legs. "_Don't_!" He whined.

"Karma for not turning the volume down," She whispered back. "Now shut up, River's about to go apeshit."

They were quiet for another moment. "Seriously, do you have hypothermia? Frost bite? Do you even own socks?"

"Would you stop talking?" Sam said loudly, sitting up and smacking Danny's chest. He laughed, snatching her hands and pulling them up above his head. She fell forward across his chest, so that their faces were just inches apart. "No one likes a talker during a movie."

"You love my commentary." Danny's eyes narrowed. "Besides, you wouldn't shut up during that movie we saw last week!"

"That's because it was stupid!" She shouted. "What kind of alien comes to earth, takes over a human's body, falls in love with another human based only on the memories of the human that it took over, and then starts fighting against the other aliens because it's in love with a human? _Based on someone else's memories_?"

Danny was laughing so hard that even Sam was shaking, since he still had her pinned on top of him. "You're cute when you're upset," He informed her, still chortling.

He did not give her a chance to respond. He leaned forward and stole a kiss, right on her lips, still grinning as he did. She sighed and melted into him, losing herself in the feeling of his lips working against hers.

He pulled back all too soon, his eyes half-mast and smoldering. "I love you," He informed her, his voice low and melodic.

She smiled and nibbled her lower lip. "Yeah...I love me, too."

He was so shocked by that response that she had enough time to roll off of him before he was off of the couch and chasing her around the apartment, demanding her to admit that she loved him, too.

"You'll have to catch me, first, Inviso-Bill!" She teased, followed quickly by a squeal when he dove forward and tackled her. He forced intangibility over both of them as they crashed through their bedroom wall and landed right in the middle of their queen-sized bed.

* * *

**Yeah, bonus points to anyone who can tell me what movie Sam describes. Oh, yes, it's a real movie. It may or may not have already been released. Bonus points.**

**For those of you following Wide Awake, the next chapter is currently about half-way done, and I'm in the process of smashing my head into a brick wall in an effort to get the rest of it out.**

**It's a work in progress.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Tori**

**P.S. If you haven't seen Serenity, GO SEE IT. SERIOUSLY. IT'S LIKE ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES EVER AND I'M SO NOT EVEN EXAGGERATING.**


End file.
